Ryuya
by WolfWing
Summary: As a teenager, Keitaro was washed ashore a mysterious island when the ship his family was on sank. Now, five years later, he's returning home to the last bit of family he has left. Helping people, fighting demons, and trying to get into Tokyo University - maybe he should have stayed on that island for nothing is more chaotic than being the only guy in a dorm full of girls.


**Love Hina is a property of Ken Akamatsu. The Green Arrow is a property of DC. Anything that doesn't belong to them or anyone else (however rare that would be) is public domain.**

Keitaro Urashima clutched tightly to the prow of the lifeboat, his head resting on the gunwales and his body slumped across the bottom, as it drifted with the ocean currents. He was feverish with thirst and the sun oppressed with the weight of its heavy light. He was the only occupant of the inflatable raft. As far as he knew, no one else surfaced when the ship he and his family were on went down. He grieved all night and the morning after, feeling lost with the knowledge that he would never again see his mother, his father, or his little sister. Orphaned and adrift, slowly dying from a lack of supplies, Keitaro was not sure who was the lucky one. He became delirious, drifting in and out of consciousness and lucidity. At one point, he thought his lifeboat was surrounded by thick, steaming mud. The boat bobbed and drifted, flowing within a current of oceanic earth. There was a fog, and bleary eyed he thought he saw fantastic shapes plying the sea of mud that stretched to all horizons. He thought he could see a distant pyramid like temple, when the fog broke for only moments, with a statue of what might have been a frog or a squid gracing the top like some sort of maritime Buddha.

When he next came too, his fever had broken. The air had cooled and darkened from an approaching storm, which had helped greatly combat his overexposure to the sun. A soft rain began, and he greedily let it fall and run into his mouth. The cold, fresh water tasting like a blessing. So caught up was he, on the succoring water, that he failed to notice the ocean turning rough as the bulk of the storm swept in. The waves grew more violent, and the fifteen year old clung onto whatever handholds he could find hoping his frail and weak body wouldn't be washed out and under the sea. His body grew cold and numb from the freezing water and exertion, and just when he thought he might not make it, his raft came to a violent stop throwing him to skitter across a beach. His head impacted a rock and he knew no more as the storm raged on around him.

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE YEARS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>Granny Hina fixed her head scarf in the mirror. While her clothes were a bit old fashioned, they were also comfortable. Someone clearing their throat from the doorway got her attention.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Haruka frowned in concern.

Granny nodded. "I am sure." After making sure nothing was out of place, she approached the young woman. "I'll know if it's an impostor or not, don't you worry."

Haruka nodded grimly. "I think you want, too much, for him to be real. Our family sunk that day – no survivors. I think it's just someone after your inn."

Hina tsked. "Relax. Who would want this old place?" Granny giggled. "Come, walk me to the door. The cab should be here shortly."

Haruka escorted the elderly land owner through the halls of the old inn, now turned all girls dormitory. "Have you explained to the girls, yet?"

Granny shook her head. "Not yet. Not until I am sure. I imagine by the time I return, they'll already know something. The news have caught wind and I am sure there will soon be rumors floating around."

Haruka sighed. It was only the night before that a government official had called to explain that a fishing vessel had rescued a cast-away from a deserted island, and that the man had given the name Keitaro Urashima and mentioned the Hinata Su. The boat was to make dock soon, and Granny was politely requested to help identify the rescued man as part of an investigation. Reporters would be breaking news not long after the boat's arrival, as the sailors were bound to talk. She wasn't sure how the girls would take the news, but if he did turn out to be long lost family there was no other place he could go.

Her heart tightened, too many bad memories awakening from the recent turn of events. Haruka already knew her night would entail sake, a hot soak, and maybe even a phone call to Seta. "I'll watch the girls ... but you'll call if it's really him, right?" she pleaded.

Granny Hina patted her on the arm. "I believe they'll want to quarantine him and examine him to make sure he's not bringing in any diseases. When he's ready for visitors, I'll call."

Exiting, they stepped into a bright and sunny day. The sky was blue, birds were chirping, and it otherwise could have been just another day. Haruka walked with the family matriarch as they carefully descended the stairs to the tea house. "How long do you think you'll be away?"

Hina shrugged. "He'll be examined by doctors and psychologists. I'll have to go through all the bother of revoking his death certificate. It'll probably be days with my lawyer alone, and then the courts. He's likely malnourished and needs to stay in the hospital until they are certain he's fit to leave. I don't want to leave him alone. So weeks. Hopefully only two or three weeks."

"You speaking like it must be him." Haruka wiped a tear from her eyes.

Hina looked softly upon the young Urashima. "Why would someone else, trapped on an island, choose to pretend to be Keitaro-kun. I imagine they'll check his blood type, fingerprints, and things like that. An imposter won't get far."

Haruka looked away. "Even if it is him, it won't still be him. What if he's insane?"

"Keitaro?" Hina hummed in thought. "Keitaro has always been resilient. But if so, we'll get him whatever help he needs." She rubbed her hand along Haruka's upper arm. "It'll be alright, you'll see."

"I guess," Haruka did not sound convinced. "Do you want to wait in the tea shop?"

Hina shook her head. "No. I'll wait out here. I'll send the driver in for my suitcases."

Haruka nodded. They had finally arrived at the tea house's front door. "You be careful."

Hina giggled. "This isn't my first time traveling, you know. I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Naru was toweling her hair dry. She was thinking about cram school and getting into Todai to chase after a former tutor she was crushing on. Earlier, not long after the girls returned from school, Haruka had been up briefly to say that Granny was called away suddenly for family reasons. She hadn't said much and needed to return to work at the tea shop. Naru assumed they would get more out of her at dinner.<p>

Walking through the inn towards the kitchen, it was Kitsune's turn for dinner which implied delivery or take-out, Naru wasn't surprised to see her foxy friend engrossed in the TV. Grabbing a juice from the kitchen, she returned to sit with the young woman. "I hope you already ordered dinner, I'm starving."

Kitsune waved her off. "It's on its way." She barely turned away from the set.

Naru frowned, noticing the TV was not tuned to a horse racing broadcast or a steamy soap opera. It was on the news.

_"We have just received a report that the fishing vessel Kotamamaru has picked up a Japanese citizen from an uncharted island."_ The news-anchor was a pretty lady wearing a conservative red outfit. Over her shoulder showed footage from the Tokyo bay, with a dingy fishing trawler in the background and a salty ship captain standing next to a young journalist intern. _"We go now to our reporter on the spot. Rei, what can you tell us?"_

The footage grew to fill the screen. _"I am standing here with the captain of the Kotamamaru. Tell me, Captain-san, how long have you worked the sea?"_

_"Well, Rei-san, I have been fishin' the seas for over twenty years."_

_"And in those twenty years, how many people have you rescued from islands?"_

_"Only the one, in all that time."_

_"And how is it you came to become aware of someone in distress?"_

_"We saw a large bonfire. So we went closer to investigate."_

_"Why did no one see this fire before? Why would, in today's age, any island still be uncharted?"_

_"Well, it is safe to say, with satellites, that there are no real hidden islands left. But many are too small to be worried about, especially if they do not pose a hazard to any main shippin' routes. The area of the sea this island is in, with how the continental shelf is shaped there, is often dangerous. There are also frequent storms. So not many ships go that way."_

_"And so, how is it you went that way, then? Were you guided by providence?"_

_"I suppose you could say that. We were followin' the fish. The weather has been good, recently, and we felt followin' the large school of fish in that direction would be safe. Had it not been for the fish, we would never have seen the signal fire."_

_"What can you tell us about the man you picked up?"_

_"Not much, I am afraid. When we radioed in, the coast guard instructed us to come to Tokyo Bay. Custom agents were waitin' when we pulled in and took the fella into custody. He didn' know what year it was. When I told him, he says he was on that island for five years. I don't know how he managed. He's thin as a twig. We ain' got no medical training, none of my boys or me; just some basic first aid. He seemed healthy, though clumsy."_

_"Do you know his name?"_

The TV snapped off. Kitsune gave an angry cry. "I was watching that!"

"Dinner is here; you owe the delivery boy some money," Haruka snapped. "The rest of us are at the table already."

* * *

><p>Hina Urashima stood with some government agents behind one-way glass as a young man was escorted into a holding area. His hair was long, shaggy and scraggly. His face was scrubby in the way of someone who can't really grow a beard but hasn't shaved in ages. He wore baggy clothes given to him by a sailor, his pants held up by a bit of rope as a belt. On his feet were something like a sandal but made from tree bark and vines. The only thing he carried was a box, a footlocker, like that found on a lifeboat. It's lock and hasp was broken off, it was banged up quite a bit and seemingly worthless, yet the man kept it close to him at all times.<p>

"We'll need to examine your luggage, to make sure you're not trying to smuggle in any contraband," a burly customs agent stated.

A younger agent, blonde and pretty, smiled nervously to the young castaway. "Do you need anything? Water?"

The man scratched at his head in a nervous manner that brought back memories for Granny Hina. "Go ahead," he nodded. The one agent opened the box.

"Where'd you get it?" The young woman asked.

"The box?" He looked up from where the custom agent was pulling out items. "Oh, it was on the life raft. It was locked, and I didn't know anything about it. I guess the captain had the key, but I was the only one on the raft. No water, no food ... and to think there was supplies, flares ... It wasn't until I drifted for ... I don't know how long, that I washed ashore. It was a couple days before I found it, and desperate, broke in. You can't imagine the feeling I felt at finding fresh water and cans of food ... Uh – why do they pack cans but not a can opener?"

The blonde's face fell into a sympathetic visage of horror. "Anyhow," Keitaro continued, "I emptied it pretty quickly, I suppose, of food and water. I've kept it with me ever since. I tell you, there was more than one night I climbed in just to have shelter." He stared off into the distance. "Often, I didn't really have anything to keep in it. But I kept it. Used it to keep fruits or branches in."

The male agent grunted, gesturing to the array of stuff he pulled out. "Coconuts from an island are not allowed in." He rolled three coconuts into a box.

"Oh ... those were just in case I got hungry. You can never keep too much food on hand, you never know when you might eat again."

The young agent patted him on his arm. "Not to worry, you'll be fed whenever you like."

The agent than pointed to some filthy glass and plastic bottles full of water. "And this?"

"Water. There wasn't any fresh water other than what fell as rain. Always best to keep as much as you can on hand. Some of those I saved from the kit stowed on the raft. The others washed up on the beach. Did you know people would write letters and stick them in a bottle? It was like being connected to civilization every time I got to read one of those. But the water is the real treasure, gotta hoard as much as you can."

"You'll have all the water you want, now," the young lady tried to sooth the anxious young man as the other agent dropped them all into a plastic trash bag.

The custom agent grunted. "Not allowed. Might be carrying a tropical disease." He finally pointed to Keitaro's final possession, a crude knife chipped from hard stone. "And this?"

"It's my tool. It cuts, chops, pokes, and skins. I'd be lost without it."

The agent shook his head. "The blade is too long, weapons are not permitted upon entry into the country." He tagged and bagged the knife as well.

Keitaro's face fell. "Oh!" He seemed despondent. "Can I at least keep the box? I've had it the longest. I'm rather attached to it."

The woman shot her partner a stern glare. "I don't see why not."

The other agent merely shrugged. "Just need to fumigate it for insects and you can have it right back."

Keitaro smiled. "Thanks!"

The perky blonde smiled at him. "Well then, do you have anything else to declare?"

"I declare this is the best day in five years!" Keitaro cheered.

The blonde giggled. "That's not what I meant. Do you have any other possessions? Taxable goods? Weapons? Fireworks? Things like that?"

Keitaro gave the girl a hooded glare. "Where do you think I spent the last five years of my life?"

She smiled. "Just had to ask. Please step this way. We have a physician that needs to check you out. I believe the nurses are going to scrub and shave you until your a new man. You better believe it!" She shot him a tumbs-up gesture.

Keitaro blinked and leaned towards the burly agent. "Is she for real?"

* * *

><p>Keitaro Urashima was gazing out a window, studying the night time skyline of Tokyo with rapt awe. In another room down the hall, Hina Urashima was meeting with the doctor and an agent.<p>

"We took the blood samples and dental X-rays you requested," the physician addressed the agent. "And thank you," he turned to Granny Hina, "for providing some of your own blood for DNA fingerprinting. Before we let you in to meet the young man, I have to warn you: He's been through a lot. His body is scarred and shows signs of years of trauma and malnourishment. We have a therapist coming in the morning to meet with him. Even if he is your grandson, he's likely no longer the grandson you remember him being."

Hina waved him off. "If he's family, then he'll get whatever help he needs. I'm not worried about that."

"He might exhibit some strange habits. A tendency to hoard food and water, for example. You'll have to be patient with him."

Hina nodded. "I understand. Can I speak with him now? I am eager to find out if he's my grandson."

The agent nodded, kindly. "Of course. Our labs should soon have results to compare to his records. Blood work, dental, and DNA testing. Meanwhile, there is no harm in getting to know him."

Hina gave her polite goodbyes and a nurse escorted her to Keitaro's room. She knocked politely on the door and entered. "Hello," she called.

Keitaro turned from the window and his face lit up when he saw her. "Granny?!" he shouted as he rose from where he sat. "I've missed you."

Granny looked into the clean and shaved face of the man before her and saw in it the young boy of fifteen she knew last. "Oh, Keitaro! It is you." The two hurried to embrace. Keitaro crying into her shoulders.

"Oh, Granny," he sniffled, "I thought I was all alone in the world."

"Not anymore, Kei-kun. Not anymore."

A polite throat clearing and knock from the door broke their moment. It was the blonde from customs. "Sorry for the intrusion," she bowed. "But I brought Urashima-san's trunk back. She tapped the battered box, sitting on the floor, with her foot.

Keitaro shot her a megawatt smile. "Thanks so much! You can't understand how much it is important to me."

She nodded. "It's my pleasure." She blushed and looked like she wanted to say something. She looked away. "I'll let you two get back to talking. Sorry to interrupt." She gently nudged the chest into the room and then she left them.

"I don't remember girls as being so odd ..." Keitaro mused out loud.

Granny chuckled. "Sit, sit. Tell me what happened."

* * *

><p>Granny and Keitaro boarded a train. He still carried his empty trunk, refusing to leave it unattended. It was two weeks since Keitaro first arrived back in Japan, and the press's interest had only died down a little, so they were travelling incognito as best they could. Forensics tests proved his identity, though Granny already knew in her heart it was him. Legal paperwork was filed, Granny would return to Tokyo again for any court dates. The hospital gave him a clean bill of health, once they nourished him up some.<p>

"You know, I think the trains look the same as I remember," Keitaro commented. He looked sad for a moment. "Whatever happened to the family's bakery?"

Hina patted him gently on his knee. "It was sold. It is now an internet cafè."

Keitaro looked at his grandmother in confusion. "What's that?"

"Better to show you. Some of the money from selling the bakery did go into fixing up the old Inn, but I don't want you to feel like you have nothing left. That your parents' money is gone. We'll get you back on your feet and anything you need will be taken care of. I'll start setting aside what I can. "

Keitaro smiled kindly. "It's not a problem. I honestly didn't expect to have anything anymore. I'm just happy to still have family left."

"Still. It'll take time to get your affairs into order. I'd appreciate it if you would help me out around the inn. Not that you have to, but I think it would be good for you."

"What would I do? The island didn't exactly prepare me to run an inn."

Hina shrugged. "That would be my job. You could clean, do repairs ... do you remember how to bake anything?"

Keitaro shook his head. "After five years? Not the details. But I could learn to bake something, easy enough."

"Don't you worry." Granny smiled at him. "We'll find you something to do."

"What about school?" Keitaro fished around in a bag Granny bought for him and pulled out a water bottle. He stared at it, marveling, before he took a small sip from it.

"If you're thirsty, drink more. There's plenty where that came from," Hina patted his knee again, "as for school. You're old enough you can just go to work. But if you want it, I can arrange for a tutor to come to the Inn and get you caught up."

Keitaro took a bigger swig of water. "Thanks, I'd like that."

The girls looked out of a second story window down to the yard below. Dozens of reporters were camped out, hoping to catch Keitaro on his return to his family property.

"I can't believe this. They're nothing but sharks waiting to be fed," Naru groused.

Kitsune smirked. "They're offering money. You can't say you haven't given thought to being the first to break some news to them."

Motoko grunted. "No amount is worth an invasion of privacy."

"Au!" Shinobu fretted. "How's Granny going to get home through all of this?"

Su shrugged. "She'll probably just come in through one of the secret tunnels."

Naru rolled her eyes. "There aren't any secret tunnels, Su."

"Haruka seems to be at her wits end. I can't imagine this is helping her any." Kitsune took a swig from a bottle of sake. "I wonder what he's like? The castaway-man."

"He has a name," Naru scolded her friend.

Motoko mused. "He must be strong, to have survived so long with nothing."

"Maybe he's a doofus," Su cheered. "Is doofus good to eat?"

"Au! Su!"

Haruka came up behind the gossiping girls. "What are you all doing by that window?"

"We're waiting for Granny to return," Shinobu answered.

Haruka gave her a kind smile. "Well, then. Come on. Granny's back and she wants to introduce you all to someone."

All of the girls gave her strange looks. "But," Naru stuttered, "we didn't see her come in."

"Oh, that," Haruka spun and began to walk away, "she came in through one of the tunnels. Come along."

"Su was right?" Kitsune wondered.

"So he is a doofus," Su cheered.

Naru made a grumpy noise. "Not that, about the tunnels."

The girls, who were right behind Haruka, came down to the dining room where Keitaro was eating leftovers.

"Oh," he groaned in ecstasy, "you don't know how many nights I would just lay awake, dreaming of good, home cooked food like this. It tastes even better than I remember."

Granny smiled. "Yes, Shinobu is a wonderful cook. Her turn in the kitchen is always look forward to."

"My compliments to the chef," Keitaro smacked his lips.

Shinobu shyly stepped forward. "You are welcome, honored sir."

Keitaro looked at her in confusion. "Your chef is a midget?"

The younger girls looked scandalized, but Haruka and Hina tried hiding smirks. "No, Keitaro." Granny gently admonished. "She's just a kid. She's one of my tenants. These are the rest of them."

"You make a tenant cook?" Keitaro asked in shocked, almost betrayed, tones.

"I'm not as young as I used to be," Granny hedged. Though everyone knew she was still a very capable woman. She left unsaid that Shinobu needed to feel useful.

"Well, good thing I am here then," Keitaro thumped his chest. "I can cook. I just need a fire, some coconuts washed in from the ocean, and tree bark."

Everyone looked at him in horror.

"Just kidding." He smiled.

"Perhaps young Shinobu can show you how to cook so you can help in the kitchen, then," Hina agreed. She then gestured to the other girls in turn. "This here is Kaolla Su. She is a foreign exchange student. Next to her is Naru Narusegawa, Mitsune Konno, Motoko Aoyama, and you already met Shinobu Maehara."

Keitaro got up and bowed to the girls. "Pleased to meet you. I look forward to meeting your families when they return. I am sorry the circus outside had to ruin your vacation time." Everyone gave him strange looks. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Haruka shook her head. "They're here on their own."

Granny patted him and ruffled his hair. "Oh, we're no longer an Inn. I reopened the place as an all girls' dorm."

Keitaro looked at his grandmother like she had lost her mind. "And you didn't think to tell me this on the long train ride from Tokyo?"

Motoko bowed respectfully. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance. I hope your return to your ancestral homeland will be an easy one."

"Eh?" Keitaro stared at the girl like she had two heads.

"So," Kitsune strode forwards, moving sinuously. "What was the island like?"

"Kitsune!" Naru jabbed her friend in the ribs with her elbow.

Keitaro blinked. "I thought you said her name was Mitsune."

"We call her Kitsune because she's crafty like a fox." Haruka gave the young woman a glare. "Whatever you do, don't be alone with her."

"Au!" Shinobu blushed. "The food will get cold. Eat up, I can go make more."

Keitaro smiled kindly. "No worries. This is plenty. So what jobs do the rest of you do? Cleaning? Carpentry?"

Granny Hina giggled. "They all take turns in the kitchen and help me with some light chores. Now that you're here, I can start training you to be a handyman."

Keitaro nodded. "Alright. When can I start with the tutor?"

"Tutor?" Naru asked, hopeful that a certain college professor would be hired again.

"I promised my Grandson I'd help him get back into school."

Keitaro smiled and nodded. "I once made a promise to go to Todai and I intend to keep it."

* * *

><p>Granny Hina was helping Keitaro get settled in as the girls took a hot bath to discuss the newcomer.<p>

"He seems a bit odd," Naru mused.

Motoko shrugged. "Five years on a deserted island, he's bound to be a little off."

Kitsune leered. "So long with no company ... no girls ... I wonder what he thinks of living in an all girls' dorm."

Motoko frowned. "Men can't be trusted."

Meanwhile, Keitaro was sitting in his new room, one in an annex behind the main building. "This is nice. Looks new, why aren't you renting it out?"

Granny Hina shrugged. "We did renovate it. Used it for honeymooning couples. However, it became too difficult for me to keep up. But now that you're here, maybe I can get more tenants and the annex would be for staff."

"I'd be happy to help out."

"Good. Tomorrow, let's go shopping."

Keitaro blushed. "Aww. I don't need much."

Hina smiled. "Think of it as making up for all of those years I've missed giving you something."

Haruka was surprised when the girls came trooping up to her as she lounged on the engawa, smoking a cigarette. Naru and Motoko looked upset, Kitsune looked amused, and Shinobu looked worried.

"Haruka, I know he's your relative and all, but is it wise to have a boy living here?" Naru voiced everyone's concern.

Haruka sighed.

"Alone on an island for so long, who knows what he might try," Motoko added.

Staring right at Kitsune, Haruka said, "This is your doing, isn't it?"

Kitsune put on a face of innocence. "Mine? I don't know what you mean. It would be a shame though, if the reporters out there got wind that poor, lonely Keitaro snapped and ravished one of the defenseless girls here."

Kitsune didn't even see Haruka's arm move, but she suddenly felt the impact of a heavy fan against her head. While she was trying to blink away the stars, the fan was at her throat, lifting her chin. Haruka's voice was deadly calm, and just plain deadly. "You're only getting this one warning, so unless you want to see the insides of a jail cell I suggest you don't include Keitaro in any of your schemes."

"Hey," Kitsune yelped indignantly. "I pay rent, I have rights."

"You barely pay your rent, you're past due, and if you going to push this issue remember this. He's family. You're not. I have no qualms with kicking you all out of here if it means giving Keitaro a safe place to live." Kitsune wilted under Haruka's glare. "And if the reporters are fed anything untrue ... I promise you no one will be able to pin anything on us as your body will never be discovered." Kitsune gulped.

The girls backed up a step. Motoko cleared her throat, "But still ... ah ... which room is he going to be in, exactly?"

"You needn't worry. Granny is putting Keitaro in the annex. But if it makes you all feel better. We can move him into the inn and the rest of you out into the annex."

The girls blanched. Naru spoke for them all. "No, that's alright. Being locked out at night will be enough."

Haruka crossed her arms. "Next time, get to know a person before jumping to conclusions. And try ignoring Kitsune from now on. I predict her stay here won't be for much longer and you wouldn't want to be kicked out along with her."

"Hey," Kitsune cried, but any further protests died at the sight of Haruka's angry face. "I'll behave," she said in a small voice.

"See that you do," Granny Hina said from behind the group, startling the tenants. They jumped and whirled around, unaware she was behind them. "I got Keitaro situated. Which was pretty easy as he only has the one box with a couple changes of clothes I bought him in Tokyo. We'll probably be gone all of tomorrow. He'll need a lot of things."

"Shopping?" Kitsune perked up. "You know, for a small cut, I could help ..." she trailed off at the stern looks she got from everyone else.

Granny smiled, tightly but not kindly. "That's alright. I want to spend some time with my family. I only bring it up to warn you that myself and Haruka will be gone all of tomorrow and you will be on your own for most of the day."

Back in his room, Keitaro was unaware of what was occurring at the inn. He was kneeling in seiza before his trunk. He lifted the lid, the insides were empty. Just bare wood, worn and faded. He whispered a word that wasn't in Japanese and touched his palm to the center of the bottom. Strange markings began to glow along the inside bottom, spreading out from his hand, until the edges glowed as well. As Keitaro lifted his hand, the bottom swung upwards, revealing a ladder and a deep space. Climbing into the box, Keitaro descended the ladder. The insides was a store room, shelves covered in supplies. The far wall held an open closet. In it was a green, hooded cape and leather armor as well as a bow, all hung on pegs. Boots stood on the floor in the closet. Baskets full of arrows occupied each of the two far corners of the room, flanking the closet. Keitaro took down the Japanese style bow, it was a stark white with some sort of lizard skin wrapping covering the grip. He lovingly stroked the limbs of the bow.

"Soon. I'll fulfill my purpose here. To help the weak and stop the oncoming tide of demons." He hung the bow back up. Walking to a nearby cabinet, against a side wall, he opened it. It was full of pigeon-holes, each bearing a scroll. He counted them, and then opened one to make sure it was alright. He then walked among the shelves, checking each item quickly. "Looks like they survived the trip and fumigation without any trouble."

With one last look around the room, he ascended the ladder. It was time to change into the pajamas his grandmother bought him in Tokyo and get some sleep.

**Author's note: I usually prefer these in the profile, leaving the chapters for just the story. But a quick word here as I know not all would think to look in my profile. (If I need to say anything further, I'll use the profile or forum for that)**

**It's only loosely inspired by the Green Arrow, and none of the other DC characters will be in existence. To further make it a manga style, as Motoko comes from a martial art and demon hunting clan, Keitaro will use his martial arts (archery, primarily) against demons as well (and normal human bad guys). So no supervillains, but supernatural villains. No pairing in mind yet; he will get along well with everyone (As well as one can). Motoko on the basis of martial arts. Shinobu on the basis of working for the inn. Naru on the basis of studying to get into Todai. Su on the basis of being Su. And even Kitsune.**


End file.
